Waterfall
by snowangel786
Summary: "Her name is Waterfall." "Are you sure?" How did Hakoda and Kya decide Katara's name. A short sweet oneshot.


**Waterfall**

"Water fall. I want her to be named waterfall."

Lying back in bed, comfortable with her arms holding her daughter close, Kya was watching her husband.

"Waterfall?" he said sceptically. Personally, he didn't want to go around calling out 'Waterfall'. He doubted Kya had even thought this through.

Kya smothered a giggle at the look on her husband's face. He looked irritated, mainly because he wasn't there when the baby was born, but rather came four hours later. However his expression soon melted away due to Sokka's sleep-talking in the corner. "No...Mummy...I don't want seaweed...meat...me..."

Kya laughed. "Have you fed him?"

"Yes. Don't know why he's still hungry." Hakoda said, settling down closer to his wife and gazing down at his youngest child, his daughter who his wife wanted to name 'Waterfall'.

"So?" Kya prompted. "Waterfall?"

Hakoda thought of the politest way of saying no to the women he loved.

"Of course we can call her that." Kya's face brightened. "But in our hearts only. Think of the children who will make fun of her." Kya pouted, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you mean? Waterfall is beautiful. In short we'll call her Fall."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hakoda glanced up at his wife's blue eyes then down at his daughter's sleeping face. He had to save her. Now.

"In my travels, Kya, I came across this village."

"How does this relate to what I'm saying? Don't change the subject, 'Koda!" Kya muttered impatiently.

"Hush. Listen." He kissed her on the cheek softly before continuing his story. "I met the villagers, lived with them and learnt their language. There was little girl, who had the bluest eyes. Her name was also Waterfall."

"What a lovely name." Kya said absentmindedly. "'Koda do you know why I like the waterfall?"

"Do tell." Hakoda waited for the story, waited for the perfect time to tell her what he was going to name his daughter.

"My daughter will change the world." Kya said so lovingly and assuredly as though she had seen the future. "She will stumble through the times, love, care and heal things. My daughter will bring peace to this war-ridden war."

"Of course she will."

"Trust me Hakoda. She's my own little waterfall."

Silence reigned in the little igloo, as silence was heard outside. It was the middle of the night and the couple were sitting side by side, contemplating what gift they would give their daughter. A gift they hope she would be proud to carry around.

Hakoda looked Kya, whose eyes were slowly closing her arms loosening around the baby. "I'll take her," he said, taking her from her arms and gently holding her close to himself.

"Waterfall...my own little waterfall."

"Katara. Her name is Katara, it means Waterfall." Hakoda said to Kya, his own deep blue eyes looking deep into Kya's.

"Ka-ta-ra. Hmm, not bad. I like it. Katara." Kya said. At that very moment the baby opened her eyes, revealing such deep blue eyes that Hakoda felt as though he was falling into the never ending Ocean.

"Happy?"

"Always." Kya pulled him close, the baby cradled between the two, as each fell asleep.

The little girl was named Waterfall. Her infectious smile, dark eyes and rich brown hair was a treasure in her village and Hakoda got to witness that before the Fire Nation came. They came and burnt it all away. Burnt the homes, burnt the farms, burnt the people, and burnt the bonds holding a family close. The Fire Nation killed those who were beautiful, killed the innocent and killed the Waterfall. They killed Catarata. The girl who stopped smiling, whose eyes faded away and hair was now a deep red. A girl who was a waterfall, never halting in her life, laughing her way through was gone.

His daughter would become his waterfall as well. So that when he looks at her he will feel calm, peace and hope. His daughter would be their little waterfall.

Kya snuggled closer to Katara, scooping her into her arms; Hakoda in turn scooped the two into his arms. Sokka meanwhile woke in the morning feeling left out. So, as any boy would at his age, he jumped at his father.

Another day began, and a mini waterfall was made by Sokka. Hakoda helped, and together they presented the new baby girl to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

So the story goes that she grew to become the catalyst. She started the end to the war and ended the war. She was a war hero who dated Avatar Aang, was best Friends with Master Toph, sister to Sokka and best friend of Sukki, teacher of Kyoshi Academy. And wife of Fire Lord Zuko, their rocky relationship becoming the entertainment for the world.

She was recognised as a women associated with the Painted Lady, her own features and characteristics causing many people to start calling her the Painted Lady.

Katara changed the world. Katara changed lives. Katara was the waterfall of the world. She was no longer the waterfall to only her father. But Katara was _Catarata_ to everyone.

Katara.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_**Just a quick one-shot. **_

_**Catarata means waterfall in Portuguese, I was looking at this website (.com/wiki/Katara) and found that her name could be derived as Catarata, meaning waterfall in Portuguese Or Spanish. In Greek it means 'curse' but I didn't want to write an angsty one. So hope you guys liked this, and I hope you all REVIEW! Please! **_

_**Thank you for reading **___

_**Snowangel **_


End file.
